Regreso a Rivendell
by Shennya
Summary: Thranduil/Bilbo/Elrond: "Los elfos parecen tener una fascinación por los hobbits. Y ya que Elrond vio a Bilbo primero, eso lo hace suyo y no de Thranduil. Bilbo está confundido acerca de que dos elfos tengan esa lucha pasiva-agresiva por él." Fanfic Request.


**Regreso a Rivendell**

-Ya pronto regresarás a casa -le prometió Gandalf-, pero estás cansado, creo que deberíamos descansar aquí unos días.

Bilbo levantó el rostro para ver al mago, pero en su expresión no se dibujó ninguna sonrisa.

-Sabes que no es cansancio lo que siento.

Gandalf lo condujo por la entrada de los llanos, donde se encontraba la roca que tenía un camino subterráneo hasta Rivendell. Bilbo observó el lugar e hizo una mueca de dolor; recordaba todo perfectamente, porque había estado ahí… con todos sus amigos.

-Yo sé que te duele su partida. Pero su recuerdo nunca se irá.

Bilbo suspiró, pero no pudo responder nada. Ni siquiera ver Rivendell logró animarlo. Ya ni siquiera sabía si quería ir a casa, no creía que pudiera sentirse igual después de todo lo que pasó.

En esa ocasión fue Elrond quien les dio la bienvenida. Lo curioso era que el elfo ya sabía algunas cosas que habían sucedido en Erebor, pero quería que Gandalf le contara los detalles. Se sentaron a una mesa para comer. Bilbo podía escuchar la música producida por los elfos y la caía del agua cristalina cascada.

De pronto, sintió que unos dedos cálidos acariciaban su cabello. Elrond le sonrió.

-No estés triste -le dijo-. No me gusta verte así.

Pero Bilbo sólo pudo esbozar una débil sonrisa.

-Deben quedarse para la celebración -dijo entonces, dirigiéndose al mago-. Dentro de unos días vendrán los elfos de Mirkwood para festejar la caída de Smaug.

Gandalf le dirigió una mirada preocupada al hobbit.

-Creo que le hará bien a Bilbo.

Bilbo suspiró y se bajó de la silla. Les dijo a Gandalf y a Elrond que quería caminar un rato. Y así lo hizo, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a una banca, bajo la sombra de dos hermosos árboles. Le gustó ese lugar porque era solitario y necesitaba un momento para reflexionar. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en hacerse un ovillo y dormirse, porque el dolor y el sonido de la cascada terminó por arrullarlo.

Una caricia en la mejilla lo despertó y se dio cuenta que Elrond estaba inclinando sobre él. Bilbo se sentó y se frotó los ojos. De pronto, el elfo se arrodilló frente a él y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros. Bilbo se ruborizó y le insistió al elfo que se pusiera de pie. Él era alguien importante y el hobbit no se sentía cómodo al verlo a su nivel.

-No te menosprecies, Bilbo. Tú eres muy importante -dijo Elrond.

De pronto, Bilbo sintió una irresistible necesidad de hacerle una pregunta al elfo.

-¿Has tenido mucho amigos de otras razas? ¿Alguien a quien hayas amado?

Elrond lo miró, confundido, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. Gandalf es uno de ellos, tú…

Elrond acarició suavemente la mejilla del hobbit.

-Pero yo hablo de los que ya no están.

Una sombra de tristeza cruzó por el rostro del elfo.

-Sí, muchos.

-¿Y cómo lo soportas? -Bilbo se inclinó hacia él- ¿Cómo puedes volver a reír cuando ves a todos irse y sabes que tú siempre te quedarás aquí?

-Tienes un corazón muy amable, hobbit -dijo él, acariciando su cuello-. Pero debes saber que ellos querrían verte feliz. Y por eso debes recobrar tu alegría, por ellos.

Bilbo soltó un suspiro y asintió.

-Te animaré un poco -dijo el elfo. Antes de que Bilbo pudiera preguntarle cómo pensaba hacer eso, Elrond comenzó a acariciarle el lóbulo de la oreja. Bilbo se ruborizó y reprimió un gemido de placer.

-No es… necesario, estoy bien…

-Relájate, mediano. Déjame alegrarte un poco -dijo Elrond comenzando a besar el cuello del hobbit. Bilbo se estremeció.

Elrond colocó su mano sobre la entrepierna del hobbit mientras su otra mano se deslizaba debajo de su chaleco y camisa; sus dedos bajaron por su espina dorsal lentamente.

Bilbo jadeó cuando sintió que su pene se ponía completamente erecto. Elrond lo notó también y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sus dedos le desabrocharon el pantalón y dejaron salir su erección.

-Mi señor Elrond, creo que debemos detenernos…

-¿Por qué? ¿No lo estás disfrutando? -Preguntó el elfo, inclinándose más hacia el hobbit. Bilbo trató de responderle, pero Elrond comenzó a lamer su pene haciendo imposible que palabras coherentes pudieran salir de sus labios. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir constantemente.

Elrond cerró su boca sobre su erección completamente y comenzó a chuparla.

Bilbo se arqueó y, finalmente, se rindió. Enterró los dedos en el largo y suave cabello del elfo.

-Sí, sí… más, más.

El hobbit levantó sus piernas y las colocó sobre los hombros de Elrond. El elfo lo tomó de los glúteos y lo acercó más hacia su boca. Bilbo sintió que llegaba al orgasmo. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y abrió los labios, pero Elrond cubrió la boca del hobbit rápidamente con una de sus manos y el grito de Bilbo se silenció bajo la palma del elfo.

Finalmente, el cuerpo del hobbit se relajó y Elrond lo colocó cuidadosamente en la banca. La respiración de Bilbo volvió a normalizarse. El elfo lo besó en la frente.

-Haré que te den la habitación junto a la mía -dijo él antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse.

Bilbo tardó unos momentos en reaccionar y levantarse, jamás había esperado que algo así sucediera, todavía no estaba seguro qué pensar al respecto.

Como prometió, Elrond hizo que le dieran una de las habitaciones principales, lo cual lo hizo sentirse algo avergonzado. Le sorprendió lo hermosa que era aquel lugar, incluso la cama parecía cubierta de una tela tan suave que se deslizaba como el agua.

Cansado, se recostó en la cama y, sin cambiarse de ropa, cerró los ojos y se quedó completamente dormido. Sin embargo, la sensación de unos labios sobre la piel de su cuello lo despertaron. Intentó girarse, pero unas manos cálidas lo mantuvieron en su lugar.

-Soy yo, Bilbo -dijo la voz de Elrond antes deslizar sus manos debajo de su pecho y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. El hobbit giró la cabeza para decir algo, pero sus labios se encontraron con los del elfo.

-¿Por qué? -cuestionó Bilbo, respirando con dificultad ya que el elfo le arrancó los pantalones y lo dejó completamente desnudo.

-Porque te deseo -respondió Elrond, acariciando suavemente sus glúteos. Bilbo sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba. Entonces el elfo colocó su cuerpo sobre el del hobbit.

-Mi señor Elrond, yo…

Pero Bilbo se interrumpió cuando sintió el pene del elfo rozar entre sus glúteos.

-¿Me deseas?

Las manos de Elrond estaban en todo su cuerpo, entonces la lengua del elfo lamió lentamente su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

Bilbo cerró los ojos y sintió que Elrond entraba rápidamente en él. Soltó un grito y se aferró a las sábanas. Elrond volvió a repetir la pregunta.

-Sí -respondió Bilbo con dificultad. Soltó un gemido cuando sintió que el elfo comenzaba a embestirlo.

-Es difícil resistirse a ti, mediano… -comentó Elrond jadeando con placer mientras sus dedos se aferraban a las caderas de Bilbo y las levantaban para poder entrar con mayor fuerza en él- Me preguntó si… se deberá a que ustedes, los hobbits, tienen algo que nos atrae a la raza de…

Pero Elrond se calló después de dejar escapar un gemido de placer; sus movimientos se hicieron más urgentes y Bilbo no pudo evitar abrir los labios y comenzar a respirar con dificultad.

-Mi señor… ¡Ahhhhh!

Bilbo sintió una oleada de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo; mordió la almohada para silenciar el otro grito que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. Elrond presionó con fuerza los dedos contra la piel de su cadera. El elfo cerró los ojos y embistió una vez más antes de caer al lado de Bilbo.

Elrond pasó un brazo a su alrededor y lo acercó a él.

-Espero que cambies de opinión acerca de marcharte a casa tan pronto -le dijo el elfo, acariciando su rostro. Pero Bilbo no pudo responderle ya que sus ojos se cerraron en minutos.

La celebración inició dos días después. En Rivendell comenzó con una gran mesa, a la que se sentaron los invitados principales y la cual estaba llena de comida. A Bilbo no le sorprendió no haber encontrado nada de carne. El hobbit le insistió a Elrond que no era necesario que le dieran un lugar en la mesa, pero el elfo lo sentó a su lado y no le permitió moverse de ahí.

Entonces, los elfos de Mirkwood llegaron, Bilbo los recordaba perfectamente, sobre todo a Thranduil, ya que había sido él quien había mantenido a sus amigos encerrados por varias semanas. Además, después de lo que ocurrió con Arkenstone, Bilbo, de cierta manera, se había convertido en amigo de los elfos del bosque.

Los ojos de Thranduil lo encontraron rápidamente. El rey elfo se acercó a Elrond para saludarlo con educación y después se inclinó hacia Bilbo.

-Me alegra volver a verte -le dijo el elfo de largo cabello rubio. Bilbo se ruborizó violentamente cuando Thranduil tomó su pequeño rostro entre sus manos y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Elrond frunció el ceño. De pronto, parecía ansioso porque el elfo del bosque tomara asiento, al otro extremo de la mesa. Una vez que Thranduil y el resto de los elfos que lo acompañaban se sentaron, comenzaron a comer.

El elfo le acarició el cabello suavemente. Después dejó una de sus manos sobre su hombro y continuó comiendo con la otra.

Entonces, uno de los elfos que acompañaba a Thranduil se acercó a ellos. Bilbo pensó que iba a decirle algo importante a Elrond, hasta que sus ojos cayeron en él.

-Mi señor se pregunta si podría sentarse junto a él -dijo el elfo, mirando a Bilbo.

El hobbit, confundido, dirigió la mirada al otro extremo de la mesa; Thranduil le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Bilbo se ruborizó, pero aceptó. No le parecía buena idea rechazar a un rey elfo.

De pronto, sintió que la mano sobre su hombro se apretaba. Se giró para observar a Elrond, no lucía muy contento. Sin embargo, después de un momento lo soltó. El elfo sabía las costumbres de Rivendell y negarle algo a un invitado no era una de ellas.

Elrond asintió hacia Bilbo, aunque no parecía muy convencido de aquella decisión.

El hobbit se levantó de su asiento y siguió al elfo hasta que lo condujo hasta Thranduil.

-Ya puedes irte -le dijo al elfo. Y una vez que este hizo una inclinación y se marchó, el rey elfo le dirigió una sonrisa a Bilbo.

El hobbit parecía confundido, ya no veía asientos vacíos junto al rey, a su alrededor estaban sentados otros elfos de Mirkwood, bastante concentrados en sus asuntos.

-Ven a mí, mediano -dijo él, extendiendo una de sus pálidas manos hacia él.

Bilbo con las mejillas completamente rojas, tomó su mano. Thranduil lo acercó a él y lo hizo girarse. Sus brazos lo rodearon y, fácilmente, lo levantó del suelo y lo sentó sobre su regazo. Bilbo se estremeció al sentir la calidez del cuerpo del rey elfo, rodeándolo. Thranduil lo apretó más contra él y Bilbo sintió que su espalda rozaba con el pecho del elfo. Uno de sus brazos rodeó con fuerza su cintura y permaneció ahí.

-Esto está mucho mejor -comentó Thranduil, enterrando su cabeza en la curva de su cuello-. Estabas muy alejado de mí.

Thranduil le besó el cuello con ternura y Bilbo se estremeció. Se sentía bastante avergonzado de que él hiciera eso frente a todos, pero a nadie parecía importarle, o por lo menos fingían que no. Nadie los miraba, a excepción de Elrond.

Thranduil notó hacia donde se dirigía la mirada del hobbit y le ofreció un poco de vino de una hermosa copa de plata, la misma de la que estaba bebiendo él.

Bilbo aceptó; jamás había bebido vino élfico antes, sin embargo, se arrepintió pronto, ya que el líquido pasó su garganta y después lo llenó de una extraña calidez que subió hasta su cabeza.

Thranduil acercó la copa de vino a sus labios y sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Bilbo, lamió el lugar donde los labios del hobbit habían bebido.

Bilbo trató de bajarse, pero todo lo que logró rozar sus glúteos con la entrepierna de Thranduil ya que este no lo soltaba. El rey elfo cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido de placer.

-Hazlo de nuevo, pequeño hobbit -emergió la voz de sus labios como un ronroneo suplicante.

De pronto, vieron que Elrond se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ellos, pero a mitad del camino fue interceptado por Lindir.

-Mi señor Elrond, lamento interrumpirlo, pero los centinelas me informaron que han visto a un grupo de orcos cerca de nuestro territorio.

Elrond parecía sorprendido. Le dirigió una mirada a Bilbo y después a Lindir. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, sólo que parecía reacio a hacerlo.

-Yo me encargaré -dijo, finalmente. Se despidió de sus invitados, alentándolos a que continuaran con la celebración y se marchó rápidamente.

Thranduil parecía un poco más animado después de aquello. Sus brazos se estrecharon con mayor fuerza alrededor del hobbit y su lengua comenzó a acariciar su cuello.

Entonces, mientras todos seguían disfrutando de la comida y bebida, Thranduil se puso de pie, con el hobbit entre sus brazos.

-¿A dónde me llevas? -cuestionó Bilbo, un poco nervioso.

El rey de los elfos lo besó suavemente en los labios.

-Necesito estar a solas contigo. ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Bilbo no creía que nada de aquello era una buena idea, pero no podía decirle que no a un rey, así que le indicó el camino.

Al llegar el elfo cerró la puerta. Bilbo se ruborizó cuando él lo depositó en la cama y se colocó sobre él.

-Elrond es tu amante, ¿verdad? -preguntó Thranduil abriendo la camisa del hobbit lentamente- Por eso estaba celoso.

-Sí -respondió Bilbo, sabiendo que era inútil negarlo.

Thranduil frunció el ceño, no parecía que aquella información fuera de su agrado. Sin embargo, muy pronto volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y terminó de quitarle la camisa al hobbit.

-Mi señor, no creo que esto…

Pero Thranduil lo ignoró y comenzó a besar su pecho, su lengua no tardó en encontrar uno de sus pezones. Bilbo soltó un gemido.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas? -cuestionó Thranduil- Yo podría darte lo que quisieras.

Bilbo trató de responder, pero los labios del rey se cerraron entorno a su pezón y comenzaron a chuparlo con fuerza.

El hobbit se estremeció.

Después de que Thranduil lograra quitarle el pantalón, comenzó a desnudarse.

Bilbo sabía que debía detenerlo, pero descubrió que él también lo disfrutaba.

-Thranduil…

Sin embargo, su último intento de persuadirlo fue interrumpido cuando el rey se inclinó nuevamente sobre él y lo besó con pasión. Su lengua se introdujo en su boca y comenzó a explorarla lentamente.

Thranduil le separó las piernas.

-Es tiempo de que cambies de dueño, pequeño hobbit -dijo él, sobre sus labios, mientras entraba en él.

Bilbo se arqueó y no pudo evitar gritar de placer.

-Eso es, mediano, grita para mí -dijo Thranduil, comenzando a embestir.

El hobbit extendió sus brazos hacia el elfo y comenzó acariciar su largo y rubio cabello, que caía como cortina sobre los dos. Se mordió el labio para evitar que sus gemidos brotaran de su garganta y llenaran toda la habitación.

Thranduil lo besó nuevamente.

-No te reprimas -dijo, rozando su boca-, yo quiero escucharte, quiero saber que lo disfrutas tanto como yo.

Y después de decir esto, embistió con renovada fuerza, provocando que Bilbo jadeara incontrolablemente.

-Eso es, pequeño hobbit, sigue gimiendo -Thranduil cerró los ojos y sonrió. Su respiración se había vuelto tan irregular como la de Bilbo.

El hobbit levantó la cadera, mientras Thranduil embestía una última vez. Después de que llegaron al orgasmo juntos, fue Bilbo quien acercó el rostro del elfo para besarlo con pasión.

Thranduil se recostó a su lado y le acarició el pecho.

-Podrías venir conmigo a Mirkwood, ahí te tratarían como a un príncipe… tú sólo tienes que decirme que sí.

Pero Bilbo no pudo responderle, estaba confundido; no creía poder resistir estar mucho tiempo lejos de su casa. Ahora que su corazón estaba más tranquilo después de haber perdido a sus amigos, la idea de volver a ver la Comarca era más apremiante.

Los dos se quedaron completamente dormidos, lo cual fue un error o por lo menos eso pensó Bilbo cuando unos pasos lo despertaron, momentos después.

El hobbit se levantó y, nervioso, se dio cuenta que la figura que había entrado a la habitación era la de Elrond. Los ojos del elfo recorrieron su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Bilbo se ruborizó, dándose cuenta que seguía desnudo.

-Señor Elrond, yo…

Pero Thranduil se despertó en ese momento y puso los brazos alrededor del hobbit.

-Es mío ahora, regresará conmigo a Mirkwood.

Bilbo trató de decir algo, pero no parecía que ninguno estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo. Elrond frunció el ceño y, para sorpresa del hobbit, se quitó la ropa. Se subió a la cama y comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo.

—Todavía no es tuyo, él me sigue deseando —replicó Elrond antes de besar el cuello de Bilbo. El hobbit, un tanto confundido y excitado, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

—Pero me desea más a mí —dijo Thranduil, comenzando a acariciar su espalda. Juntos, los elfos hicieron que Bilbo se recostara en la cama nuevamente. Su cuerpo estaba de lado, dándole la espalda al elfo del bosque, mientras que su rostro miraba a Elrond.

Elrond se acercó más a él y puso una de sus manos alrededor de su pene, comenzó a acariciarlo. Bilbo soltó un gemido de placer.

Thranduil, después de recorrer lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos la columna de Bilbo, introdujo dos dedos en su ano. El hobbit gritó y giró la cabeza para buscar los labios del rey de los elfos. Thranduil lo besó salvajemente, mientras movía sus dedos en su interior.

Elrond, queriendo recuperar la atención de Bilbo, tomó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre su erección. El hobbit entendió el mensaje y comenzó a frotar el pene del elfo.

Entonces, Thranduil sacó sus dedos y, mientras las caricias de Elrond se volvían más apremiantes, el rey elfo, con un movimiento rápido, entró en él.

Bilbo se arqueó, pero no logró gritar ya que esta vez fue Elrond quien lo besó. El hobbit sentía que algo dentro de él explotaría en cualquier momento; el placer llegaba a él en olas que lo atacaban en dos direcciones. No podía distinguir cuál de ellas era más fuerte. Sus caderas se movían al compás que las de los elfos.

Thranduil aumentó el rito de sus embestidas y Elrond acariciaba su pene mucho más rápido, como si los dos hubieran decidido aumentar su placer al mismo tiempo. Bilbo se arqueó y se cerró con mayor fuerza entorno al pene de Elrond, él soltó un gemido de placer y repitió su nombre varias veces.

El rey elfo comenzó a jadear y para controlarse, mordió amorosamente el hombro del hobbit. Elrond se inclinó nuevamente hacia su boca y comenzó a chupar su labio inferior.

Entonces, Thranduil cerró los ojos y empujó nuevamente, provocando que Bilbo se estremeciera y llegara al orgasmo también. Finalmente, después de que Bilbo tomara con su otra mano la erección de Elrond y lo acariciara de arriba abajo con mayor insistencia, escuchó al elfo gritar cuando se vino.

Sus cuerpos se relajaron y los tres quedaron tendidos en la cama, exhaustos.

—¿Tomaste una decisión? —Le preguntó Thranduil momentos después, pasando la lengua por las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su cuello.

Elrond tomó una de sus manos y la besó, lo miró fijamente ya que él también esperaba la respuesta.

—Sí —dijo Bilbo—. Volveré a casa.

-Entonces tendremos que compartirte hasta que te vayas -dijo Elrond

-Que así sea -sonrió Thranduil.


End file.
